<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Distance Cum-mute by CentellaWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649264">Long Distance Cum-mute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentellaWrites/pseuds/CentellaWrites'>CentellaWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Rick and Lucy Saga [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dildos, Dirty Talk, Ex-wife character (Rick and Morty), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Mild Fluff, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Remote Control Vibrator, Vibrators, Young Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty), humor and smut, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentellaWrites/pseuds/CentellaWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written November 2015<br/>Rick's wife Lucy is stuck working overtime at the office, while pregnant with Beth.<br/>Knowing she needs some time to relax, he calls her and reveals he snuck a remote control vibrator he invented into her, while he's at home with the remote. And immediately the night gets better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Rick and Lucy Saga [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long Distance Cum-mute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In which I finally started getting better at writing smut lol. And I never stopped. It's just too much fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A small sound caught Lucy’s attention.  The tiny communicator on the desk was buzzing uncontrollably, signaling Rick’s attempts to contact her.</p><p>She picked the device up with a tired smile.  Laid out in front of her were papers she had yet to go over.  Right at her center of work was a typewriter she hadn’t been able to type a full sentence on in 10 minutes.  She quickly glanced at the clock outside her cubicle, which read 11:40 pm.  At this rate she wouldn’t be home for another 4 hours.  And, needing the money, she refused to take maternity leave until the bump formed.</p><p>Even in the first couple stages of pregnancy, Lucy's anticipatory anxiety was at a full time high, so much so that she forced Rick to buy baby monitors so they could test them, make sure they never shorted out under any circumstances.  Of course, Rick, being Rick, couldn't help but make modifications, and the once crackly indecipherable half-assed walkie-talkie was now a full blown wireless communication device.  Whether or not it was an attempt to quench his always thirsty mechanical inclination or to make Lucy feel more at ease was still up in the air, but at the very least they could now safely communicate without a problem.</p><p>Hitting the button on the device, she said with a drawl, “Yes, what is it, honey?”</p><p>“Hey, so I need some help testing out this new device, you got a sec?”</p><p>Not a moment of small talk was ever wasted when Rick was in one of his project binges.  Chances are, at this point he’d been up for 3 days straight, which wasn’t even his personal record.  Lucy suddenly snapped up.  “Rick …” she said, a tsk-ing tone surfacing.  “... how long have you been up?”</p><p>“Th-th-th-that doesn’t matter, alright?”</p><p>“What time is it?”</p><p>“I dunno, like 8 or something.”</p><p>“Rick, it’s almost midnight.”</p><p>“Just forget about that and help me, will ya?  It’s like I’m ta*BURP*lking to my mom.”</p><p>“I’m in the middle of work, Rick.”</p><p>“Work?”</p><p>“Yeah …”  Lucy paused and nervously folded the corner of her blank sheet of paper in the typewriter.  “... real important work …”</p><p>“You sound oh so enthusiastic about it, sweetie.”</p><p>“Oh, y-y-yeah, you should see the piles Terry hauled in this morning.”</p><p>“We’re getting off the subject, you wanna help me out or not?”</p><p>She sighed.  “What do you need help with?”</p><p>“I need you to test something out for me.  Be my guinea pig or whatever?”</p><p>A laugh of disbelief came over her.  “Your guinea pig?”</p><p>Rick laughed in response but there was a subtle sneakiness in it.  “I don’t think you’ll be laughing quite as hard when I show you.”</p><p>“Rick, seriously what is it?”</p><p>“I think you’re gonna like it.”</p><p>“I don’t give a shit, just tell me what -”  Suddenly, she heard a loud buzz followed by an intense throbbing in her panties.  Her eyes widened and she gripped the table hard enough to break a nail.  A few loose papers flew from the desk.  “Rick?!”</p><p>The vibration slowed down and stopped completely.  “Haaaaaa, see?  I knew you would like it!”</p><p>Lucy was a mix of shocked, impressed, and suddenly horny as all get out.  “Where … wh-what - how did you get this - ?”  She lifted her pencil skirt upward and took a peek down at her striped panties.  She slid them off frantically.  Sure enough, when she reached a hand to her widening hole, she felt a hint of smooth material wedged in between her folds.  Without warning, it gave another harsh vibration, causing her to flinch again and push her fingers onto herself, covering the vulnerable area as if someone was watching.</p><p>Rick’s voice rang through the communicator, scratchy but somehow crystal clear.  “Ya’know, babe,” he said as the vibration seemed to get faster and faster, “you think you only spend, like, a second in post-orgasm bliss, but, like, it usually takes you a full minute, minute-and-a-half tops.”  For some reason the rhythmic analytical nature of his speech was turning her on even more.  “So, last time we fucked, I thought ‘hey.  Rick.  Buddy.  You’re a genius scientist, she’s your horny wife.  She's a fucking nervous wreck now that she's got your bun in her oven.  And sometimes, ya’know, you guys don’t see each other that, uh … that often, right?  Why don’t you make somethin' you and her will both dig, stick it inside her, a-a-and use it for rainy boring days?’”  The vibrations slowed down a bit, and Lucy balled her hands into fists.  “‘Wow!  What a great idea, Rick!’  ‘Thanks, Rick, I always knew you had it in you.’  Bada bing, bada b*BURP*oop, or however they said that … BAM, got a remote control vibrator up in your cooch.  A-a-and guess who has the remote?”</p><p>The toy revved up immediately, causing another wave of pleasure to run up and down Lucy’s body.  Shivers traveled in waves from her head to her feet, pulsating towards her hot panties.  “I gotta say, Rick,” she said with a laugh, reaching a hand up to hold the table again.  “I’m super impressed.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s not even the best PART, bitch!”  She could only imagine how excited his face must have looked right now.  “So, get this; who else to know how deep the caverns go than your husband, right?”  She heard a click from his side of the communicator, no doubt the clicking of his remote, and immediately the toy shifted its vibrating movement from a full-on pulsation to a rolling motion, similar to that of a penis thrusting.  “Made the model to specifically fit the walls of your personalized vaginal cavity, m’dear.  With all the shape, thickness, and textural components of your preferred penis.”</p><p>“Yours?” she said through a small breath.</p><p>“Oh, baby, baby, who else’s?  Except, ya'know, probably about 7 inches shorter, we don't wanna scare that fetus of ours ...”  She could hear a grin on his face as, with another click, the vibrator changed its motion back to complete pulsation.  Lucy gave a small moan.</p><p>“Jesus,” she muttered.  “I’m … I don’t know what to say …”  She couldn’t think of anything; it felt almost exactly like his penis inside her.</p><p>“I mean, a ‘thank you’ would suffice.”</p><p>“You should really ask before you do stuff like this, Rick.  I-i-i-it’s not cool to go behind my back.”</p><p>The vibrations paused.  “Okay, first of all, I was not behind your back, alright?  The view I had proved it.  Second -”</p><p>“No excuses, Rick!”  She was battling a ring of breaths.  She loved feeling this thing inside her.</p><p>“Fine, fiiiine …”  He groaned.  “Sorry for not asking or whatever.  I’ll ask next time.  But, hey, HEY.”  Another click and the vibrator paused.  “You wanna see something cool?”</p><p>Lucy thought this through.  Was she really going to get any more work done before tomorrow?  The clock read midnight.  It was already tomorrow.  Fuck it.  “Blow me away, Rick,” she giggled, shaking her head to herself at his childlike excitement for this new experiment.</p><p>“Check this out, you ready?  Y-y-y-you watching?”</p><p>“Watching what?”</p><p>“Your vijay jay, bitch, your little Lucy!  Look at it!”</p><p>She bent down and caught another peak.</p><p>“Okay, watch *BURP* this.”  Click.</p><p>With a mechanical noise, the toy slowly inched a bit out of Lucy’s hole but stayed stiff and in place.  Out of the flattened bottom opened a small compartment where another toy, about the shape and thickness of a middle finger, poked its way out and extended towards her clitoris.  It pushed itself along the inner walls and finally submerged itself into the lips, rubbing very gently along the hardening bone.</p><p>Lucy’s mouth fell open and she pushed some hair from her face.  “Jesus, Ri -”  She couldn’t finish his name; her back arched when a sensitive area was ruptured and she gasped.</p><p>“See?  What’d I tell ya?  Works like a Goddamn charm.”</p><p>He was so very right, and Lucy hated admitting that.  But the full on accuracy and attention to detail of this device paired with his excitement, in more forms than one she assumed, reminded her of one of the much-needed reasons she had for being with him.  She immediately needed this pick-me-up, this excitement in an office space so devoid of all colour and interest.  And, damn, if this wasn't at least relieving some of her pre-baby anxiety.</p><p>Lucy sat back in her seat, allowing herself to go along for the ride.</p><p>“You want me to crank it up?”</p><p>She could only breathe out a vowel, lost in the moment.</p><p>“I-I-I-I’ll take that as a yes.”  Click.</p><p>The clit-rubbing mechanism quickened to Lucy’s enjoyment.  An open smile spread across her face and she hung her head, letting her bangs fall into her face.  She ran one of her hands along her sides, ruffling her dress shirt and fingering the buttons.  One by one, she unbuttoned them, revealing to no one her simple bra.  She slid her fingers along the underwire and moved her other hand over the full breast.  The vibrations now changing to a more rhythmic pulse caused her legs to twitch involuntarily and she grabbed hold of her boob, lightly touching her index finger to her nipple through the bra fabric.</p><p>Her hands were cold from typing all day, but her boobs retained a massive amount of heat, and she shivered at her own touch when she removed one of the bra cups.  Her erect nipple jutted forward.</p><p>Rick spoke up in a lowered tone.  “Whatcha doing there, babe?”</p><p>She smiled, still rubbing her boobs with both hands.  “You know exactly what I’m doing, love.”</p><p>“You got your top unbuttoned?”</p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>“Bra out of the way yet?”</p><p>“Not yet, babe.”  Even though he was miles away, she winked to his voice out of reflex.</p><p>“You started lactating yet?”</p><p>The fact that he didn’t know reminded her of just how little time they’d spent together the past couple months.  Even now, they weren’t technically together.  But the presence of his voice and the deep penetration his device was giving her was as good as any surrogate, better even.  She felt as if he was right on top of her, pushing her up against her work chair.  “You bet, babe.”</p><p>“Nng, I wish I was riiiiight there to suck your nips clean for you …”</p><p>“Mm, I do too.”  She placed her nipple between her index and middle finger and started rubbing.  In her mind, he had his mouth encased over that nipple, interspersing licks with small bites.  With another click from the communicator, the clit component sped up even more, this time in alternating circular and side-ways motions.  Lucy caught her breath and grabbed the bra fabric, imagining Rick’s hand removing it.  She reached around and undid the clasp, then slid her top down her arms and let it fall into the seat.  The bra followed suit, and her full breasts were released in the open cold air.</p><p>“Ohoho, I know that sound,” said Rick from the other line.  “Ladies and gentlemen, the hounds have been released.”</p><p>“Mhmm,” Lucy breathed, now smiling, leaning back, and closing her eyes.</p><p>“Damn, I should have built a pair of hand-controlled boob-fondling gloves.”</p><p>“Something tells me …” Lucy droned on as she cupped her breasts.  “... your hands are pretty busy right about now.”</p><p>Rick laughed slightly, and with another click on his end, the clit toy widened.  It was now attempting to simulate palming.  “How did you guess?”</p><p>After a sharp inhale, Lucy moaned again, running her fingers up and down her full chest and stomach area.  “W-w-when do you ever stop talking about an invention of yours when it’s in use, babe?”</p><p>“Ha, you got me on that …”</p><p>Lucy’s hips started moving in tandem with the palming mechanism.  She couldn’t believe it, it was responding to her movements.  The distance made little to no difference.  For all she cared, save for the mechanical vibrations, he was right there with her, running his hands along her body and responsively maneuvering himself through her wetness.<br/>Her legs grew weaker and she slid off her chair, kneeling on the ground.  She propped herself on the desk with one arm, gripping the table with white knuckles.</p><p>"Yeaah, you like that?" Rick asked, again in a hushed tone.  "This band's open for requests."</p><p>"Unng," she moaned through a sharp breath.  "Honestly, this is perfect ..."  She trailed off when he cleared his throat.</p><p>"Nope, it's not.  This is."</p><p>She heard another click and the palming motion pushed heavily on her pearl while the full device moved in and out of her tightening pussy, faster and faster with her breathing.  It paused, then plunged deep inside her, curving against her G-spot.  "A-AAaah, fuck ..." she whispered, gripping the table harder.</p><p>"I can read you like a book even when I can't see ya."</p><p>"God ..." she muttered through clenched teeth.  "You're so right."  Another pleasure wave hit her and her heavy head met with the arm leaning against the table.  With her other hand, she flipped her skirt upward and ran a finger up and down her thigh.  She imagined it being Rick's, lightly trailing the length of her leg, while his rock-hard penis continued to thrust inside her.</p><p>Almost like a mind-reader, Rick moaned through the communicator.  "You thinkin' about me, babe?"</p><p>“Uh-huh,” she breathed.  This was impossible not to move to.  Heat gathered all along her lower half and she had no choice but to remove her skirt entirely.  Leaning onto the floor, she unzipped the back and slid the pencil thin garment to her shoes.  In the same motion, she shoveled her Mary Janes off and kicked them to the back of her cubicle.  She left her white knee-highs on, her small toes pointed outward through them.  On her way to a more comfortable position on the floor, bunching up her skirt and dress shirt beneath her head, she made it a point to be as vocal as possible for Rick on the other end.</p><p>She spread her arms out, touching the cold floor, then brought them up to her hair.  “Mm, faster …” she sighed, and with another small click, the movement and vibration slowly crept to a faster pace.  “Jesus, you …”  She paused for breath, then held it for a second.  Exhaling heavily, she continued, “... you have a dial on that remote of yours, honey?”</p><p>“Mmhm.”  She could hear him slowly raising the level on the dial.  “Ya’know, sexuality’s a spectrum, m’dear.  Thought the remote should be too.”</p><p>When the device sped up, Lucy rubbed her hairline and started pulling at the follicles.  She ran her fingernails against her scalp, just like Rick’s hand would have done had he been physically there.  Again, in her mind, his hand traveled down her body, caressing every crevice on her face, stopping by her neck, rubbing his fingers along her straining muscles, detouring around her boob again, pinching the taut nipple roughly.  “He” continued to massage her scalp, scrunching her hair beneath his nails, swiftly moving around her ear with the lightest touch.</p><p>“You gettin’ close yet?” Rick asked from the other line.</p><p>Her mind a blur, Lucy answered, “No, not yet …”</p><p>“Here, lemme change that.”  The dial revved.</p><p>Her bottom half was now on fire, the device screaming.  “AaaAAAH, FUCK!”  She thrust her hips into the air and held her breath, overpowered by the sudden sensation.  Her feet slipped against the floor and she bumped her knee against the desk, knocking a couple more papers down.  Convulsing, she sat straight up, gripping the legs of the chair with one hand and squeezing her inner thigh with the other.</p><p>“Hmm, still not good enough,” Rick droned, finally pressing one large-sounding button.</p><p>Without any warning, the device plunged as far as her cavity could handle, and moved in and out at its fastest pace, while simultaneously palming her scorching clit with the second toy.  The vibrations were at their most tumultuous, causing her entire vagina to throb to the rhythm of her increasing heart rate.</p><p>“Jesus FUCK, RICK!” she called out, leaning forward again as her hips moved against the floor and her legs twitched violently.</p><p>“Starting to ache yet?”</p><p>“Oh, fuck yes,” she whispered, and moaned several vowels.</p><p>“Hey, hey, where are you right now?”</p><p>“I’m on - NNNGG - I’m on the floor …”  Another thrust inward from the device and she kicked the table, this time enough for the typewriter’s “return” switch to press itself with a loud ding.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, baby.”</p><p>She tried imagining him at his work desk right now, no doubt millions of unfinished papers just like hers, his computer at the same center stage as her typewriter.  He’s causing the desk to move, pencils with teeth marks rolling to the floor.  He’s hunched over in his chair, his pants unbuttoned, his sleeves rolled up, he’s got one hand on his dick, his forearm muscles flexing to his beating, the other hand hovering over the remote, waiting for her anxious cries to beg him to go further.  “Y-y-you having as much fun as I am?” she asked through a couple fry squeaks.</p><p>“Oh, you know it.”  She could almost hear him wink towards her this time as he moaned loud enough for her to hear.</p><p>Lucy gritted her teeth, incoherent syllables flooding from her mouth.</p><p>“Had enough yet?”</p><p>“Unnngggggggg,” she extended a groan, “yes, yes, yes, do it … hit the biggest fattest button on that remote, babe …”</p><p>“Hey, hey, bring your communicator closer to your mouth, yeah?”</p><p>She reached up and quickly brought the communicator to the floor next to her face.  She breathed deeply against it.</p><p>“You ready?”</p><p>“Fuck yes, I’m ready, Rick.”</p><p>Click.</p><p>Her climax arrived almost immediately.  Her voice came just short of a yelp, the mechanism forcing the squirt out from her and retracting back into a rolling motion.  Her noises drowned out any potential ones she could hear from Rick, who she assumed was climaxing at the same time, given that the remote stopped clicking.  With a couple heavy breaths from his end and another turning of the dial, the vibrations slowed, extracting her contractions achingly slowly.  She slammed her head back onto her dress shirt and skirt pillow, bangs flying back into her face.  She made some final squeezes on her thigh and moved her hips lazily forward to soak the vibrator in her pleasure juices.  The clit-rubbing portion made some final motions and ghosted along her lips with the most delicate of touches, retreating back into its mechanical turtle shell.<br/>Lucy licked her finger and placed it along her folds, caressing the last bit of her orgasm out of her and sighing, her breathing stalling on periodic gasps.  Then, with a few whispers of “Oh, my God …”, it returned to steady heaviness.  She lay there a minute or two (Rick probably knew exactly how long) and silently rubbed her fingers along her naked upper half.</p><p>Rick’s small laugh brought her out of her daze and she laughed with him.  “See?  I told you you’d like it.”</p><p>She beamed.  “That was … fucking fantastic …”</p><p>“I know, I know.”</p><p>“You surprise me.”</p><p>“I do that to people.”</p><p>“I wish I could kiss you right now.”</p><p>“I-I-I know, babe.  I’m the greatest, yadda yadda.”  She heard a ruffling of papers followed by a pencil scribbling.  “Alrighty, SO.  Hypothesis proved correct.  Control subject not present ‘cause who gives a fuck about those?  Annnnd a couple modifications to include some handsy features, yeah?”</p><p>“I mean, I won’t complain.”  Lucy lay her head lazily on the crook of her arm and picked the communicator up.</p><p>“Cool as a cucumber.  I’d say this’ll be a sure-fire success.”</p><p>Lucy giggled, gazing affectionately at the communicator.</p><p>“Alright, gotta go, babe.”</p><p>“Rick, go to bed.”</p><p>“HA, you’re the worst at telling jokes.  Now I gotta go.”</p><p>“Rick.  Go.  To.  BED.”</p><p>“Calm down!  It’s only been 72 hours!  Now, I gotta go!”</p><p>“RICK!”</p><p>“Love you!”</p><p>“I -”  She stopped and sighed.  “Love you too, Rick.”</p><p>“Buh-bye!”  Click.  The communicator fizzled out.</p><p>Lucy exhaled and turned to her side, enjoying her 80% masturbatory bliss.  She had no idea what she was going to tell her boss after this weekend.</p><p>But it might involve something about maternity leave.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>